


Can love me? It is really that hard to love me?

by arguablynotwicked



Series: I Will Wait For You [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: it mentions dan and i am not quite sure if i should tag him in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: For the first time ever Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass don't feel like fighting as they face their last one goodbye signing the divorce papers.





	Can love me? It is really that hard to love me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one is shorter as it is an introduction. I haven't written in a while, but I've seen Gossip Girl recently and got inspiration. I hope you will enjoy this.

Here they are. Sitting at opposite sites of each other. With two attorneys ready to fight for every single thing they want. But it seems that for the first time ever Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass don't feel like fighting. They both feel defeated. Blair is staring at the documents lying in front of her. All it takes is signature and it will be over.  
\- Can we have a moment alone? - She finally asks to which both lawyers leave the room. For the first time in what it feels like forever, they look at each other and they truly see each other. She sees his tired eyes and few grey hairs showing up on his head. He sees that she lost weight and a few wrinkles around her eyes.  
\- You were supposed to be my happy ending. I believed you. - Blair says. Her voice seems so quiet and so broken. Because of the silence, it feels like these words echo through the room straight back to their heads.  
\- I know.. I am so sorry.. I wish I could, but.. - He speaks slowly with sad grim on his face.  
\- But what? You are meant for that twenty years old blond girl? - It feels stupid. When she says it out loud.  
\- No.. I don't know if I am meant for her or for anyone. But what I do know is that you are meant for someone who can love you.  
\- Can love me? It is really that hard to love me? - She wishes that her voice would sound angry but instead of that, it's just shaky and heartbroken.  
\- It is. It is hard to love you when I see that.. that every time you see him your world stops. It is hard to love you when you love him. - He doesn't look at her when he says that. It's almost like he is embarrassed.  
\- So it's about him? Did you leave me because of him? - She can't believe this. It always comes backs to him.  
\- You are the one that left. You bought your own place, packed your things and took our child. You left me two years ago without an explanation. - He jumped off his seat. Finally showing emotions. She could tell that he was angry.  
\- I told you to move in with us. - It is true. She would go to see him every day. And every day she asked.  
\- I don't want to live in Brooklyn. I don't want to walk the same streets that he is in hopes that I will see him. I don't want that. You do, Blair. - Chuck is now sitting on the table next to the papers so close to her that she can smell his perfume.  
\- I just want to be happy. Brooklyn makes me happy. I have found my center there. - For the first time during this conversation, her voice sounds sure.  
\- Blair.. I am so sorry.. I wish.. I wish I would be stronger.. I wish I could fight some more for you, but.. but I can't. I don't want to. I know you don't want that either. - He takes her hand. Maybe for the last time. She knows he is right. She didn't love him. She didn't want him. It's been clear that he didn't want her. She slowly moved her eyes off of him and took the pen in her hand.  
\- I am sorry too. - She whispered before leaving her signature on paper. It was over. She quickly got up and took her bag. As she was about to walk through the door she heard his voice.  
\- You never denied.. I said that you love Humphrey. You never.. - She didn't answer. She couldn't.


End file.
